Conventionally known bisphenol derivatives may be represented by the following formulae, ##STR2##
Methods of synthesizing these compounds are described in detail in Vijnana Parishad Anusandhan Patrica 3, 181-4 (1960), Experiencia 14, 257-68 (1958), J. Indian Chem. 40 (9), 785-8 (1963), Ann. Chim. 5, 1165-217 (1960), wherein a condensation reaction is performed between a cyclic acid anhydride and a phenol compounds having a substituent group in the presence of an acid catalyst such as sulfuric acid.
This conventional method, however, suffered from the disadvantages that after synthesizing the phenol compound, a substituent group had to be introduced into the compound, the manufacturing process was long, and a good yield was not obtained.
The inventors, as a result of intensive studies carried out to resolve the above problem, found that the bisphenol derivative of this invention could be obtained in a short process and in high yield by reacting a Grignard reagent derived from a substituted phenol with cyclohexane-1,2-dicarboxylic acid anhydride.